The present invention relates to an e-mail handling method in a portable telephone set having the non-voice information communications mode (for example information mode so called as i-mode) feature and adapted to display the body of an e-mail on a first screen when an incoming e-mail is downloaded. The non-voice information communications mode is the operation mode for the online data service using digital portable telephone sets, in that a service to connect to sites (contents) registered in a center, an internet connection service, a message service, and e-mail service are available.
Conventionally, a received e-mail is usually displayed starting with the header section on a first screen, and the body of the e-mail is not necessarily displayed on the first screen, in a portable telephone set (portable telephone set having the non-voice information communications mode) where an icon selected on an icon screen is scaled up on a display and operation of a selected icon is executed via operation of a selection key. This mechanism is not favored by users who wish to read the body of an e-mail as soon as possible.
The invention, proposed to solve such a problem, aims at providing an e-mail handling method in a portable telephone set whereby only the body of an e-mail is displayed on a display screen when a received e-mail is downloaded, and a portable telephone set using the e-mail handling method.